


If These Walls Could Talk

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, Evidence Room, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Devil Made Me Do It, Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: If only the evidence closet in LAPD Homicide could talk.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary Prompts:
> 
> Special Challenge: The Devil Made Me Do It (666 words)  
> Location: Precinct (Evidence Room)  
> Kink: Oral sex

There was one place in the LAPD Homicide Precinct that had seen more over the years than any other pace in the precinct, except for perhaps the bathroom. If the evidence room’s walks could speak, the tales it could tell would be lurid and full of interesting gossip it had seen. The amount of people who had come in there to satisfy a forbidden habit - even once cc-tv cameras had been installed - was truly surprising.

There were the nappers - sneaking into the corner for a quick power-up mid-shift. Then the users - sneaking a line or two of blow, or waiting for the kick of meth after snorting, injecting or smoking it. The thieves - the ones who took small amounts of drug seizures or other small things from evidence they could blame on looters, etc. And of course there were the lovers.

If the evidence closet could speak, it would have said these visitors were its favourites. From the quick, giggly make-out sessions to the balls-to-the-wall, all-out jungle sex against the shelves - the evidence room had seen all sorts of things. Currently, it was observing a certain blonde Detective being ravished by a dark-haired gentleman who was sex on legs - quite literally and trouble with a capital D for Devil.

It was late in the afternoon - early evening really, and the case they’d been working on had taken place in the offices of an up-scale escort and adult entertainment club. Being around all the scantily clad, very attractive escorts of both genders and having a Devil full of innuendos at her side hadn’t helped the Detective one bit, and by the time they’d gotten back to the precinct she’d been hot, bothered and horny as hell.

Clasping hold of his shoulders, she held on for dear life when his hands undid the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Skilled fingers made their way under the waistband of her knickers and soon found her clit, applying varied amounts of pressure, eliciting happy noises from her. Those clever fingers shifted and as she wriggled a little, allowing her jeans to fall down to her knees, one slipped inside her, curling in a ‘come here’ motion, sending shocks of pleasure through her, making her toes curl.

On her moan, he inserted a second finger, his thumb working her clit with more intensity as she ground against him.

“Fuck!”

“Listen to that dirty mouth on you, Detective.”

“Fu-uck!” Her hands moved and pulled his face towards hers, allowing her to kiss him, allowing her tongue to find its way into his mouth, fingers digging into his scalp as he brought her close to peak. “Shit! Fuck! Damn! Fuck!”

He chuckled, the vibration rumbling through his throat. He removed his fingers and dropped to his knees, pulling her knickers down with him. She sucked in a sharp breath as he put his face between her legs and sucked her clit, letting his tongue glide in and out of her, causing her to squirm with pleasure. She was getting close to falling over the edge and they both knew it.

He withdrew and gave her a minute to pull back from the edge. She was breathing quickly and shallowly now, her pupils almost fully blown. Standing back up again, he stepped close, bending his head to look her directly in the eyes. Even though they both knew it didn’t actually work on her, he said in that beautifully seductive tone of voice, “What do you desire?”

“You. I want you to make me cum, right now,” came the reply.

“As you desire, Detective.” With an equally seductive grin, he slid his hand between her legs and slipped two fingers into her, thumb working her clit again as the fingers inside her pumped up and down furiously. She let the orgasm take over her, knowing he wouldn’t let her slide too far. When she was done, she blinked at him, then kissed him again and said, “Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome, Detective.”

  



End file.
